


shake it 'til you see it

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“he had been staring for hours, occasionally switching the position of two or three pictures before staring again, never satisfied.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake it 'til you see it

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post extravaganza

Taekwoon blinked when he saw the camera’s flash in the corner of his eye. Several feet to his left Hongbin was smiling behind the lens, He moved it away from his face to look at the result, and from the glow in his eyes Taekwoon could infer he was pleased with it.

The pictures always happened when he least expected (at that moment he was leaning over the railing of a wooden bridge, staring at the reflection of the moon as it was distorted by the water below), and if the flash was used then it always startled him. “It looks better when you don’t know about it,” Hongbin told him once when he asked why he never told him when he took the pictures. “If you pose it looks fake.” Taekwoon had to agree, as all of his favourites were pictures he hadn’t even been aware were taken until Hongbin showed them to him later.

He was laying in bed under the claim that he was going to read, but the book sat in his lap open but without a single page turned. He watched Hongbin instead, who was also on the bed but faced the wrong way, laying on his stomach with his knees bent so his feet were in the air. He had a bunch of pictures spread out at the end of the bed, so many that it was impossible to lay them out without any overlapping, and his tongue stuck past his lips as he sifted through them. He was trying to organize them in some fashion, but there were so many ways to do so: colour, place, mood - the only way he couldn’t sort them was by subject, given that Taekwoon was the focus of every single one. He had been staring for hours, occasionally switching the position of two or three pictures before staring again, never satisfied.

Taekwoon looked at the clock and saw that it was later than he expected, closed his book (without having read a single word) and placed it on the table next to the bed. He reached to turn off the bedside lamp, but stopped when he saw Hongbin didn’t get the hint from him closing the book. “Come sleep,” he said, but his voice was softer than he realized from being tired and Hongbin didn’t hear him. “Hongbin,” he raised his voice to his normal speaking tone and Hongbin paused his shuffling to look over his shoulder. “Come sleep.” Hongbin’s shoulders sagged with disappointment and his hands stopped rearranging but he didn’t move, turning his head back to continue staring.

It was a few minutes before Hongbin used a single sweep of his arms to knock the entire pile of pictures off of the bed. Taekwoon must have been staring because Hongbin shrugged at him before he crawled to his spot next to him. “They weren’t any good anyway,” he explained.

Taekwoon wanted to add that he had liked them, but knew it wouldn’t change anything. “Can you at least let me look through them before you throw them out?” Hongbin shrugged in response and moved closer to Taekwoon to rest his head on his chest and Taekwoon reached over to finally turn off the lamp.

“I should do something else,” Hongbin muttered after several long minutes of silence. “Maybe polaroids instead, and I can string them across the walls or something.” Taekwoon hummed in agreement. He didn’t have the heart to say he was too tired to continue the conversation, but Hongbin must have sensed it because he pulled the blanket up to his chin, and Taekwoon didn’t realize until he woke up that Hongbin had stopped talking.


End file.
